


Under A Hundred Billion Stars (AgentCorp AU)

by Reign90



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Kara Danvers isn't Supergirl, Pirates, Protective Alex Danvers, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reign90/pseuds/Reign90
Summary: Lena Luthor is the only daughter of the rich and influential Luthor family, unmarried and bored with the noblemen who offer for her hand she is dismayed when she is forced to leave England when her brother Lex, is offered a high ranking job with the government.On route however their ship is hijacked by a band of pirates headed by the dashing Captain Alex Danvers.Now Lena is faced with feelings and emotions she never anticipated, but it can never be, or can it?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

September 17th, 1820, Indian Ocean.  
  
Lena had gotten used to the rough waters and the violent storm that created waves more immense than the house she'd been forced from.  
  
Four months at sea had seen to that, four months of nothing but the blue ocean and the scent of salt in her nostrils.  
  
Lena sighed, falling back against the uncomfortable bed; she missed the comfort of her home.  
  
They'd missed the whole season, a time where London was filled with grand balls and parties, where the great and good came out to play with creatures of the night.  
  
Lena had missed it all.  
  
She hadn't wanted to come on this toxic journey through hell; her brother and mother had insisted she could not remain alone in England for the four years Lex was posted to the East Cape.  
  
Port Elizabeth was their final destination, a small tiny colony that Lena feared she would die in.  
  
She wanted excitement, and instead, she was being held captive in a minute settlement with no social life.  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
"Go away!" Lena shouted, frustrated, that feeling only intensified the closer they got to their destination.  
  
The door opened anyway and in strode the always impeccable sight of her mother.  
  
Lillian Luthor was from ancient and noble stock, there was talk of royal bloodlines in her pedigree, but that rumor always came from her lips.  
  
Lillian straightened her skirt and moved into the cabin; she managed to gracefully balance the ship's rhythmic and erratic sway.  
  
Lena had always been envious of her that she wanted to be able to walk without falling flat on her bottom.   
  
"Lena, darling, stop sulking, it's been months, and we're almost at Port Elizabeth." Lillian smiled.  
  
"Wonderful, and what can I do when I get there? Prey tell me, mother, are there ant eligible men you think are good enough to marry?" Lena asked; she had gone over this prospect in her head for months.  
  
Her brother had this job for at least four years; by returning to England, she would be considered an old maid.   
  
No man would want her.  
  
"There are gentlemen at Port Elizabeth." Lillian shrugged.  
  
"How old are they?" Lena asked, raising an eyebrow. "I've told you before, I'm not marrying an old man."  
  
"Your father was thirty years older than I, Lena, and we had a very happy marriage." Lillian smiled sweetly.   
  
"I'm not letting someone old wrinkly man touch me."  
  
"Lena, I've warned you about your vulgarity before," Lillian stated sternly.   
  
"And I've warned you before, it's okay for you, you've had your life now you are ruining mine." Lena frowned.  
  
"What young ladies do you know who have the adventure of sailing around the world?" Lena asked her daughter.  
  
"None, they've all got more sense," Lena grumbled, finally sitting up, crossing her arms over her chest petulantly.   
  
"Don't pretend that the gentlemen you met ever interested you, Lena." Lillian reminded her daughter. "Your brother had to field a string of suitors all besotted with you, and you rejected them all."  
  
"They weren't right for me." Lena shrugged.  
  
"One was a Duke Lena; I cried that night. Can you imagine the power I'd have had if you married a Duke?"   
  
"You could have married him if you wanted a Duke so much, mother."   
  
Lillian sighed; her daughter was just as stubborn as she was, a trait she'd unknowingly passed down to her beautiful daughter. "You need to get the idea of this fantasy out of your head, my girl."  
"Why should I do what you did?"  
  
"It is what we all do, make do and mend, Lena." Lillian shrugged, ignoring her own youthful tantrums at being told she was to marry the much older Lionel Luthor because he was wealthy and in need of a young wife to give him heirs.  
  
"I'm not like you, mother, I don't want to settle and lay back and think of England. I want to feel something, I want to explore sensations I've never even dreamed of." Lena said, throwing her arms out in the air.   
  
"Enough of this now," Lillian demanded.   
  
Lena leaped to her feet, a fierce light in her deep green eyes that Lillian recognized far too well. His eyes still haunted her whenever she looked into her daughter's eyes.   
  
"I want to be loved, and I want to love. I want to know the reasons for the heart and not just wonder about them." Lena said passionately. "I want to believe in a world I can't see, with millions of particles passing through me, I want to know the meaning of everything I crave."  
  
"Lena," Lillian warned.   
  
"Mother, please listen, I can't see the future, but I know that it's there." Lena had dreamed of enticing passion and endless debates about truth and science. She wanted what her parents had never had; she wanted to be respected and loved and craved all wrapped into one. "I want to rush at it with full force and excitement, I don't want to sit as it washes over me like the great waves that crash onto the shore."   
  
Lena wanted to be the very life essence of someone, and she would never settle for anything less than the very best.  
  
"Your brother is waiting for us to start dinner," Lillian said, finally passing along the information she had intended to when she first knocked on the cabin door.  
  
"I'm not hungry." Lena sighed; when would she be free of this dowdy life?  
  
"You will be at dinner, Lena," Lillian said, turning her pleasant smile towards her daughter.  
  
That pleasant smile that hides something darker behind her cozy cheeks and warm eyes, Lena knew this smile well, and she knew she had no choice.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good girl, I'm so glad you have seen sense."   
  
xxx  
  
Lena walked behind her mother, hoping to hide behind her extraordinary presence. It never usually worked, and it wouldn't this time either.  
  
The cabin dining room suited for her brother's expensive tastes looked like a travel version of their dining hall back home at the Luthor Mansion. On the far wall staring back at her, was a replica of the portrait of her father.  
  
His dominating foreboding gaze bore into her; the man had been dead for five years, and yet he could still put the fear of God into her.   
  
"Here comes my wayward sister now." Lex grinned, picking up his napkin. "I always know to send my mother to bring her to dinner on time."   
  
Captain Snapper smiled uneasily; everything he did was with unease, Lena had observed. Lena felt sorry for him; he had a wife and children back home in England, it mustn't have been easy for him, or indeed his family for him to be away for so much time.   
  
Imagine the terror of spending months at sea with Lex Luthor, worse still the gorgon that was Lillian Luthor.   
  
The table was set for exclusive members of the ship, the captain, of course, sat next to Lex, and the ship's purser Mr. Winn Schott sat next to the captain.   
  
Eve, Lex's perfectly blonde English rose wife, sat opposite him, so he could gaze upon her loveliness he had declared.   
  
The omission had sent Lena into a fit of eye-rolls. Everyone knew Lex Luthor loved only himself, and Eve had married him because she had no choice.  
  
Lex had bribed her father, a wealthy and high ranking politician and member of the Earl of Liverpool's cabinet. He had been merciless in his pursuit of the woman, everyone in society feared Lex Luthor.  
  
Only Lena knew the man's feet smelled like decaying frogspawn in a swamp; how could anyone fear such a man.   
  
Lena took the empty seat next to her mother, her usual chair.   
  
One look at the table made her stomach turn over in revolution.   
  
"It's pea soup again, you are really spoiling us, brother dearest." Lena smiled sweetly.  
  
"And boiled salted pork." Eve grimly pointed to the meat at the center of the table, the plate of hard biscuits that played host to mischievous and uncaring invaders. Their little bodies were content to remain there and squirm.   
  
Lena pursed her lips as her eyes beheld the horror, the first time she had seen the scene, she had thrown up under the table and ran away in disgust.   
  
The second time she had witnessed it, she had been able to hold the contents of her stomach until she left the cabin; by now, after months, it was no surprise.   
  
The maggots were a constant dinner companion, and by goodness, they wanted to join in and feast on the 'delights' as well.   
  
Lena could not fault them for any of their cheek and forthrightness; this was, after all, a floating hell where anything was possible, and more by the day, her hope died and faded away.   
  
"Oh, how wonderful." Lena pasted a false grin to her lips.   
  
"Tell me, Ms. Luthor, what are your plans for the evening?" Mr. Schott asked Lena frowned; the man would insist on being far too involved with her business.   
  
"Oh, I imagined I would take a carriage to the Duke of Portland's ball and dance with all the fine handsome gentlemen there and then under a blanket of dancing stars. Dance with some mysterious heartthrob who would sweep me away and claim me for his own," Lena said dreamily.   
  
Still, her sarcasm did not go unnoticed by her brother and mother, who both glared at her with equal annoyance.   
  
"Forgive my sister, Mr. Schott, she has ideas above her station," Lex said with a grimace at the stunned man.   
  
"Okay, if you insist, it's not the Duke of Portland but Earl Spencer." Lena smugly retorted.   
  
"My sister also thinks she is amusing."   
  
"Lena, I heard today we are weeks away from Port Elizabeth." Eve smiled at her sister-in-law.   
  
"Now, Eve, I told you that, and I think I should take the credit for that," Lex said; Lena rolled her eyes. Of course, the man would think this was a good thing.   
  
"Is the food better than this in Port Elizabeth?" Lena asked, her gaze going back to the riddled biscuits.   
  
"Of course, Ms. Luthor." Captain Snapper suddenly spoke. "There is a wonderful array of fresh food available to eat."  
  
"Oh, how wonderful." Lena sighed as she picked up her spoon and dipped it into the unfortunate green liquid.   
  
  
  
xxx  
  
After managing to keep down the watery and tasteless pea soup and an abomination of pork and passing her contaminated biscuits to Mr. Scott, Lena had been allowed to leave the company if her family.  
  
She'd pleaded with them that she had a headache coming on and, therefore, could not stay and listen to Eve play the piano.  
  
It was unfortunate that Eve was not a very good pianist; most left the room after her performances with the most horrendous headaches.  
  
Finally, Lena had managed to silence her raging mind and fall asleep.   
  
Shouts stirred Lena from her slumber, she'd finally fallen asleep onboard this topsy-turvy wooden box and now drunken for had disturbed her.  
  
"Those damn sailors are drunk again!" Lena said through gritted teeth.  
  
It had been four months since she had a good night's sleep.   
  
The bags under her eyes were growing bigger each day; Lena feared they would overtake her eyes, and she'd be unable to see well.  
  
Every night they'd get drunk and continue their little Greek drama on deck, and every night Lena would pray for an errant wave to come and wash them out to sea, or anywhere she couldn't hear them.  
  
Rage surged through the raven-haired woman, sleep forgotten, Lena threw her legs over the edge of the bed and rose to her feet.  
  
Wearing only her nightgown, Lena marched out from her cabin and out onto the deck.  
  
What met her was a scene of chaos, the shouts were louder now, and men fought sword to sword against each other.  
  
Lena was not impressed.  
  
Maybe her sleepiness made her oblivious to the seriousness of what was happening, or four months at sea had made her fearless.  
  
Whatever the reason Lena marched towards two men dueling hard, the ping and clash of the impact rang through the nighttime sea air.  
  
"Excuse me!" Lena called out, only to be ignored as they continued to fight.  
  
"I said, excuse me!" Lena declared again, this time tapping the man on his shoulder to make sure she got his attention.   
  
"Lady Lena, you shouldn't be here, get away from the danger." He huffed.  
  
"Danger?" Lena asked, taking the opportunity to look around her and see the battle commencing.  
  
It wasn't a drunk fueled orgy of swords and steel smashing the living daylights out of each other; it was an attack by what were clearly pirates.  
  
Lena gasped audibly, she'd read tales of pirates, but she had never anticipated she would ever encounter one.   
  
How would a woman from pretty little quaint England ever encounter such ruffians?  
  
Her feet finally moved backward until her back came into contact with the wood of the side of the ship.   
  
Lena watched in stunned silence as the battle commenced, Lena's blood ran cold, and her knees shook as she struggled to keep herself upright.  
  
"What on earth is going on here?"  
  
Lena's eyes grew wide at the sound of her mother's voice.   
  
Lena's gaze flashed round to find her mother standing in deck in her nightgown hands perched on her hips, and she was set for business.  
  
"What is she doing?" Lena muttered under her breath.  
  
"You there, the rough one with the beard!" Lillian demanded, pointing to a pirate.  
  
Lena's heart jumped into her throat as the pirate stopped and turned to face her mother. His sword gripped in his hand as he watched the woman silently.  
  
"Marvelous, now listen to me. I want to know what is going on, and I want to know what is going on, and then I want you to leave this ship." Lillian spike with a confidence Lena knew well, but she feared her mother's assertive fearless behavior would get her killed.  
  
The pirate didn't speak; he blinked and stared at Lillian.  
  
"Do you speak, or did the cat steal your tongue?" Lillian asked.  
  
A slow and steady leering grin plastered across the pirate's face, as his eyes traveled down Lillian's body.  
  
"I ain't too sure about that." The pirate spike finally. "I reckon you can help me figure it out."  
  
"Whaaatt!" Lillian shrieked as the pirate lunged forward and unceremoniously grabbed her, and her threw her over his shoulder. Her legs and hands kicked and punched, but his hold remained strong as he headed towards the plank that connected the two ships.  
  
"Mother!" Lena shouted, racing after her mother in a foolhardy attempt to rescue the stubborn woman.  
  
"Lena, no!" Her mother shouted just as big strong arms wrapped around her from behind, locking her arms at the side of her body.   
  
She managed to kick herself from the deck, but it was only to see her legs flap around in front of her aimlessly.  
  
Still, Lena wriggled and struggled as hard as she could, but the man was too strong.  
  
"Oh, the Captain will like you; he likes the fiesty ones." A voice whispered in her ear.  
  
  
xxx  
  
  
"Where is my son, you low life gutter dog?" Lillian growled at the bearded pirate who had shoved her aboard the ship.  
  
Lena closed her eyes; her mother was going to get them killed.  
  
The pirate scratched his beard, and as he did, it moved in a rather odd fashion. Lena narrowed her eyes as he moved quickly to right it.  
  
"Your son will bring us a pretty ransom." The pirate gleamed happily as he leaned down to catch Lillian's jaw in his hand. "If you play your cards right, we can have some fun while we wait."  
  
"How dare you think I would ever consort with the likes of you!" Lillian spat out angrily.  
  
Lena watched her mother from her space kneeling next to her, their hands were bound behind their backs in the tightest knot Lena had ever witnessed.  
  
"We're setting sail." A voice called out.  
  
"Where are we going?" Lena asked.  
  
"Don't you worry, your pretty little head, you just think about how you will charm our captain." The bearded man winked at her.  
  
"How dare you talk to my daughter that way? Do you not know who we are?" Lillian spat indulgently.  
  
"No."  
  
"My family line hails from King Edward III of England," Lillian said, puffing out her chest, which only drew the pirate's attention even more.  
  
"Interesting, does that mean I get to spend time between the thighs if a Princess?"  
  
"You most certainly will not!"  
  
"You will have to excuse my associate." A sudden commanding voice spoke.  
  
Lena's eyes grew wide as he entered the room; he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. His hazel eyes pierced into Lena's very soul, and his lips were sculpted by the finest sculptor.  
  
He smiled, his reddish-brown hair shining copper under the glow of the candle that sat on the mantlepiece.  
  
"My associate doesn't spend much time in refined company such as yourselves."   
  
"I shall accept your apology if you release my son and us so we may continue to Port Elizabeth," Lillian demanded.  
  
The man smiled slowly, his eyes moving to Lena.  
  
"I'm afraid I cannot do that."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"We're the poor thickos, and she doesn't know why." The bearded pirate laughed.  
  
"Maybe if I introduce myself, you can have a better idea of why." The dashing man said. "My name is Captain Alexander Danvers."   
  
"Does this name trigger a memory for you?" The bearded pirate asked.  
  
"No." Lillian shrugged.   
  
"Not one, should we know you?" Lena asked, her eyes falling to his visibly toned muscular arms.   
  
"He's the biggest and meanest pirate leader in the whole Indian ocean." The bearded man scowled with excitement.  
  
"It still doesn't ring a bell." Lillian frowned.   
  
The bearded pirate turned to his colleague, a sympathetic and worried look on his face. "Don't worry, these people are ignorant philistines they have."  
  
"Excuse me, I have you know I'm related to the King of England," Lillian announced haughtily.  
  
"Love, no offense, I've known you five minutes, and you've announced that fifteen times." The bearded pirate sarcastically replied. "If you keep this up, you'll lose your chance with me."   
  
Lillian's lip twirled in disgust. "Then listen as I talk more about my royal lineage."  
  
"The love affair is over, Alex." The pirate said his blue eyes big and round and distraught.  
  
Lena turned her head back to the handsome pirate, Alex. It suited him, she thought wistfully.   
  
He wasn't tall, maybe only a few inches taller than her, but he was sturdy. His arm muscles bulged and fought to be freed from the flimsy white shirt he wore.  
  
The lines on his forehead crinkled as he frowned at his friend.   
  
"Yes, well, all is well that ends well." Alex sighed. "My colleague here will help you to your rooms, I hope your stay with us will be a pleasant one."   
  
"Bloody hell, your knockers are huge!" The bearded pirate gasped as he pulled Lillian up to her feet, his face momentarily coming face to face with the older woman cleavage.  
  
Lillian gasped. What followed soon was the loud hiss of the pirate as Lillian kneed him in his gentlemanly area.  
  
"How dare you address me in such a way." Lillian reprimanded him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know, your Daddy was a king or something move your sweet ass, lady."   
  
xxx  
  
Alex stretched his arms out wide. It had been a long day, but tailing a ship and making sure they were out of sight was challenging to work.   
  
Luckily he had a crew experienced in this technique.  
  
"There you are, did you finish drooling over the old one yet?" Alex grinned at the bearded pirate who now stood in the doorway.  
  
"Take that back, she's not old, she's deliciously ripe."   
  
"If you insist." Alex laughed. "You can take that ridiculous beard off now; how I manage to keep my cool and not laugh when you wear that I will never know."   
  
In moments the pirate had pulled the beard from their face, a fresh-faced young woman grinned back at the captain.   
  
"It still tickles, I'll have a rash in my face for days."  
  
"The beard was your choice, Kara." Alex reminded his sister.  
  
"Get a disguise, you said, any disguise as long as it's a good one." Kara grinned, skipping to lounge on the couch.   
  
Once there, Kara rubbed her face with her left hand. "I'm happy this is a disguise, though, otherwise my delicious darling would have rendered me useless for decades to come."   
  
Alex threw his head back and laughed. "It was your fault, you don't tell a lady that, you've been away from polite society long enough, little sister."   
  
"I do miss home." Kara sighed sadly.   
  
"Yes, I too yearn to leave the endless void of the ocean and return home," Alex admitted. "But with this one job, Kara, we will earn the money that will build our family estate back, and we will reclaim what our father stole from us."  
  
Kara nodded, they'd noticed the family insignia of the Luthor family, how fortunate that the kin of the man who helped ruin their father would now help them.  
  
"The young one was watching you; you should take advantage of that." Kara winked.  
  
"I shall do no such thing." Alex declared as he pulled a bottle of Scotch from his desk. "She's here for the money, and then she can go on her merry way."  
  
"If you say so."   
  
"I do say so." Alex huffed, he didn't need complications, and he wasn't as easily distracted as his sister was.  
  
"Well, it's been a long day, and I'm tired," Kara said through a yawn.   
  
"Sleep well, and keep your wandering paws off the rich widow," Alex warned.  
  
Kara gasped. "As if I would do anything like that."  
  
Alex lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Okay, I would, but not this time."  
  
"Good."   



	2. Chapter Two

Alex closed the door to his cabin and locked it tight, two bolts as usual.  
He wasted no time disrobing placing his thin white shirt folded on the table; his thick stylish jacket had been left on his chair.

Alex avoided the mirror as he began to unravel the binding wrapped around his chest. Careful not to touch the unsightly and unwanted body parts, Alex quickly threw a nightshirt on and turned away.

Reaching into his pants, Alex undid his buttons and pulled free the wooden phallus, and put it in his desk draw to keep safe; he felt so naked without it already.

Sleeping, however, had proved uncomfortable with it.

Being at sea had afforded him the freedom he would never have gotten at home, one day he had been talking with some of the farmers on their estate, and the next, Alex had bought a ship with what little money he possessed and set out to make his fortune.

The days of highwaymen had ended, but the pirate still lived and breathed mightily.

Alex smirked; he was known by many as Captain Alex Danvers, a dastardly gentleman pirate who had a girl in every port and more piling up to put their notches on his bedpost.

Alex could not complain he had lived the life he had dreamed of, but recently he had dreamed of returning home and being a country gentleman.

Restore his family estate and marry a sweet young lady to cement his dynasty.  
His mother indeed would be surprised.  
Alex chuckled at the thought of his mother as he pulled the covers down and climbed into bed.

Mrs. Eliza Danvers would get one hell of a kick out of the story of his adventures.

He wouldn't be telling her all of his adventures, of course, some things a mother did not need to know.

Mrs. Danvers could quite happily live in blissful ignorance.

As he closed his eyes, an unexpected face popped into his head.

Ms. Luthor indeed was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, and he had laid eyes on more than a few attractive ladies.

There was a fire hidden in the depth of her emerald eyes; they'd stunned him at first, almost taken his breath away.

xxx

Lena swallowed harshly as the door locked them inside the cabin.  
How had this happened?

She'd been asleep, not happily but as close as she'd get to happy for the rest of her natural life.

Now she was locked in a small cabin alone.

They'd split her from her mother. From the sound of the shouting from the next room, she was locked in there.  
At least she was close.

Lena didn't know where Lex and Eve were being held or what had happened to the rest of the crew.

Lena took a deep breath and pulled her legs up under her, perching her chin on her knees.

She wished she could be home in England tucked up safely. Warm and safe covers pulled up around her as her curtains around her bed, cocooning her in a safe space.

Instead, she was being held prisoner by pirates.

How could things possibly get any worse?

"You better get back here now!"

Lena groaned; she wouldn't end the hour without a headache; her mother would make sure of that.

"Do you know who I am?" Lillian called out sternly.

A lone tear trickled down her cheek; she'd told herself to be brave, but what did she do now?

What would happen to them?  
Lena was fearful of the answer she would get if she asked their captors.  
The door creaked open and in the doorway stood the biggest man she'd ever seen in her life.

He flashed her a lecherous grin as he closed the door behind him.

"Hello, my lovely, you and I are going to have some fun." He said happily, reaching for his belt and unhooking it.  
Lena gulped and, with wide, fearful eyes, scooted back but hit the wall. There was no way to escape.

"Don't you be worrying my darlin', I'm just going to get between those lovely thighs." His greedy eyes moved down her body. "Take your clothes off."

"No.," Lena said defiantly.

"Wrong answer." The man growled, advancing forward; he was so much bigger than Lena, it was almost impossible to fight back.

Lena tried to kick and punch him, but every hit did nothing.

The large man grinned as he pinned Lena to the bed, his hand reaching under her nightdress. "No underwear, it's my lucky day."

"No!" Lena shouted, trying again to push him away; with his weight on her, it was becoming hard to breathe.  
She closed her eyes so she could watch him.

One moment Lena was struggling under her attacker's oppressive dominance; the next, she felt free.

A scuffle made her open her eyes; her attacker was laid out cold on the ground; the dashing Captain Danvers stood over him, a look of rage on his face as he looked down on him.

"Come and clean up the trash!" Alex shouted; he'd been lying in bed trying to fall asleep when the young woman wouldn't leave his thoughts  
He'd decided to give in to temptation and visit her; that was when he found the defenseless woman under attack.

Some members of his crew entered and lifted up the large man.

"What do we do with his Captain?" One asked.

"The first shark you see, make sure they get a good feeding, " Alex replied, his attention turning to the frightened woman.

"Fair enough."

"It's okay, it's over; he didn't hurt you, did he?" Alex's gaze scanned the woman for signs of injury.

Lena shook her head.

Alex smiled faintly.

"Thank goodness I got here before it was too late, Ms. Luthor; I assure you that you need not be afraid. I will not let anyone harm you." Alex told the woman softly.

Lena tried to still her trembling hands; when her attempts failed, she instead tried to hide them.

Alex's eyes moved to the woman's trembling hands, and his heart broke a little.

"Ms. Luthor, please listen when I tell you this will never happen again; it shouldn't have happened this time." Alex ran his hand through his hair.

He'd never had to distrust his crew before, but new members were always unpredictable.

"May I sit down next to you?" He asked the woman softly.

"I'd rather you did not," Lena muttered.  
Alex sighed. "Ms. Luthor, I assure you that nothing will happen; you are under my protection."

"It nearly did; why can't you let us go?" Lena pleaded. "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't attacked our ship."

"I cannot do that."

"Why?."

"It's business." Alex shrugged. "Ms. Luthor, this may sound wrong, and I am aware, but you may take my bed, and I will sleep on my couch; you will be safe, and I assure you, you will be."  
Lena was taken aback by the dashing Captain's offer; she didn't know how to take it. He did seem trustworthy if he wanted to harm her, he would have by now, and there was a gentle kindness in his eyes.

"Okay, thank you." Lena quietly responded.

xxx

"Please come inside," Alex said, holding the door open for the woman; as she moved past him, she brushed against him, and he held his breath.

It was like being moved by a tremendous unfathomable mountain, shaken by an ancient, mighty volcano.  
Alex brushed it aside and closed the door behind them. He couldn't disrobe the uncomfortable garments now, not with Ms. Luthor sleeping in his room.  
"There is a room there for you to undress in privacy. There is a lock also for you to feel more comfortable." Alex assured her.

Lena's eyes drifted to the dark wooden door; her hands hadn't stopped shaking since the incident, she'd never experienced anything like that before, and she hoped she never would again.

"Thank you," Lena whispered; she'd just realized that she was all alone in a small room with a mightily big bed.  
Her heart began to pound against her chest, her knees buckled under the weight of his piercing stare.

"You don't have to thank me, but please be assured Ms. Luthor, you have no need to fear me, and I will protect you; in my honor, I will."

Lena could only nod as she approached the door, stopping in her tracks when she realized she was already wearing her nightdress, but it was now tainted by her attacker's foul scent.

"I don't have anything to change into." Lena shyly admitted.

Alex smiled warmly. "This is the moment that you thank me for thinking ahead." He motioned to a large trunk sat at the side of the bed. Alex flipped open the lid to reveal a selection of Lena's clothes.

"How did you?" Lena asked, her eyes growing wide.

"A young lady always needs a ready wardrobe for every occasion." Alex smiled. "Please, these are your clothes."  
Lena narrowed her eyes and regarded the man for a few moments. "You aren't as terrifying as I've been led to believe."  
There was something very confusing about this man standing before her; on the one hand, he had kidnapped her and her family, and yet he'd stopped to think that she would need essentials, so also stole her possessions.

Alex grinned. "So you have heard of me, I'm not very forgettable, so I'm told."

Lena chuckled. "No, I don't imagine that you are."

"So, you should get ready as you please. I will be here, I'm about to rejoin my book, so you have no need to worry," Alex said, trying to reassure the woman again that he was no threat to her, he'd never had to force a woman to have sex with him, and he found any man who did grotesque.

Lena's eyes moved to the desk where Alex had pointed and gasped at the sight of the book he had lain on the wood.

Spread eagle on the page he had left. It was the book she hadn't had the chance to finish and forgot to bring it with her for her journey.

It would take years to finish such a small book, and the knowledge ate Lena alive daily.

"You are reading Zastrozzi?"

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Have you?"

"I have, well, maybe not all of it, but the story is too short and tedious." Lena seemed to come alive as she discarded her new nightgown to the bed and advanced towards Alex and the book. "I was reading it before my brother forced me along on this God-forsaken trip, and I forgot to pack it.

Alex chuckled; the woman looked so offended; she was too adorable for words when she got passionate and frustrated.

A wrinkle appeared at the top of her nose when she frowned; Alex wanted to reach across and kiss it in the most chaste way possible, of course.

"May I?" Lena asked.

"Of course."

Making sure to place a small stray piece of paper between the page Alex had been reading, Lena took the book and ran her fingers along the base and spine.

Lena had always loved books; there was something extraordinary about a book; it was the only place where the magic truly existed.

In one book, she could indulge all her heart, body, and soul adventures without fear of judgment or her own anxieties.

That their God  
May prove their foe, and with repenting hand.  
Abolish his own works—This would surpass  
Common revenge.  
– Paradise Lost.

"I always liked that quote." Lena whispered, "John Milton was quite a talented wordsmith, don't you think so?

"I do think so." Alex agreed. "Tell me, Ms. Luthor, what part did you leave back in England?"

Fire alighted in Lena's eyes, and Alex forgot to breathe.

"That tiresome Matilda is trying to get Verezzi to marry her; someone should tell the poor women that he is in love with Julia," Lena said knowingly.

"You maybe want to borrow my copy," Alex smirked. "I'm all up to date on Mr. Shelley's work; I am anticipating his next release eagerly."

"Really?" Lena gasped.

"Of course, I am almost done with it anyway, and I'm eager to start my new conquest, Travels of Mirza Abu Taleb Khan in Asia, Africa, and Europe," Alex said.

Lena's eyes grew wide, and a loud audible gasp emanated from her lips.

"You have it?"

"I do." Alex nodded.

"I tried to order it from my bookstore, even the one in London near my brother's townhouse, but they did not have it!" Lena said excitedly, her eyes alight again with some other emotion Alex could only translate as joy.

"I imagine that it is quite fortunate that I kidnapped you after all." Alex smiled. "Just wait until you see my little library."

"You have a library?" Lena asked, her heart beating so wildly she thought it would explode; the man was handsome, he was brave, he had saved her, and he loved to read and had a library.

A pirate book worm was not someone she ever thought she'd meet.

An attractive pirate book worm, she anticipated even less she would ever meet, and yet here he was.

Was it evil to think her prayers had been answered? Lena would have to wait to find out.

xxx

October 6th, 1820.

"Everyone keeps talking about how easy you seduced Ms. Luthor," Kara claimed excitedly as she opened the door to Alex's office and, wasting no time, freed herself from the damn itchy beard.

Alex rolled his eyes. "I have not seduced the lady; ever since her first night, the poor woman has been afraid to sleep alone. She feels safe in my presence."  
In the few weeks, since they'd first boarded the ship and taken Ms. Luthor and her family hostage, the woman had spent every night in his bed.

Alex had spent his nights on the sofa as he had promised. The sounds of her moving kept him awake all night as his mind began to fill with ideas.

The ideas always included Lena and himself both butt naked rolling around in that big old bed, his body always followed by reacting, and there was nothing he could do to release his torment.

He'd occasionally hear her groan in her sleep and imagine she was reacting to his intimate touch, the feel of his lips against her neck.

The woman was driving him crazy that there was no doubt. The alarming thing was she had no idea she was doing it.  
"Well, it is all done now, and the revolting blaggard was dealt with swiftly and effortlessly." Kara shrugged, leaning back in the chair and lifting her feet onto the desk; she needed to get rid of these boots and relax her feet.

Kara kicked off the boots and let them fall wherever they may, wriggling her toes obnoxiously.

Alex curled his lip up in disgust. "Do you mind not doing that?"

"Until we get back to polite society, I'm enjoying my freedom," Kara said, rejecting his request. "I'm trying to get the delicious widow to thaw to my advances."

"And how is that going?" Alex asked with a knowing smirk.

"She's as cold as ice." Kara sighed.

"You have to give it up, Kara; she just doesn't want to do things with you," Alex advised.

"Everyone wants to do things with me." Kara shrieked. "I'm catnip to the ladies; they take one look at my biceps and positively drool."

"What a lovely image for me to imagine." Alex grimaced.

Kara sat up suddenly and leaned forward her elbow at the end of Alex's excellent desk. "Do you think she has some kind of issue with sex?"

"What do you mean?" Alex dared ask.  
"Well, she was married. You know how these matches go, attractive young woman shackled to an old fart who has no idea how to get it up, and she ends up hating sex because she doesn't know what it is or has a distorted view of it based on one selfish asshole." Kara said knowingly. Could that have happened to Lillian?

Had Lillian been glued in marriage to a lard-ass who had no idea how to please a woman sexually?

Had she spent decades dreading the marital bed because there was no joy there, Kara was suddenly even more determined to deal with that situation.  
Kara made a silent vow to give the not so merry widow an orgasm the likes of which she had never known. It was the gentlemanly thing to do.

xxx

October 8th, 1820.

"This is lovely." Kara grinned, the beard itched like hell, but she still put on the biggest smile she could.

Lillian Luthor had spurned every one of her seductive gestures; Kara began to lose hope the woman would never give in and succumb to her lusty intentions.  
"Mrs. Luthor, would you please pass me the meat," Kara asked the older woman.  
Lillian rolled her eyes impatiently but did as she was requested.

"Thank you, Ma'am; hopefully, you will return the favor soon and take my meat." Kara winked suggestively.

"Excuse my brother; he forgot the manners our mother taught us," Alex said, glaring at Kara. "I swear we do have a very respectable mother who taught us manners."

"Where is my son? I am still not allowed to see him?" Lillian demanded.  
"I find it hard to believe you have a son his age." Kara flirted. "You must have been a child bride, such a shame."

Lena frowned, was she supposed to eat while listening to this man flirt with her mother?

Lena shared a look of sympathy with Alex; they were two innocent bystanders in a very awkward cat and mouse game. The only thing was that Lena knew the mouse was going to find out how sharp the kitty's claws were.

That would not be pretty.

"How much longer do you intend to keep us?" Lillian angrily asked.

"I have sent word to London about my newest acquaintance, I await their reply, but it may take months." Alex shrugged; in truth, he knew they would not be leaving his presence for a long while yet.

"Ms. Luthor, I hope that you have found another book to keep you occupied; I had a thought that you would like Headlong Hall; it is rather humorous."  
Kara turned to face her brother with a look of disbelief on her face; this was how her brother flirted? What added insult to injury was the look of besotted wonder on Ms. Luthor's silly beautiful face.

It gave Kara an idea.

"Err... Mrs. Luthor, I also have a book you may find interesting it's called The Dying Lover to his Prick; I think you'd enjoy it." Kara winked wickedly.

Alex fought the urge to roll his eyes but damn, it was hard; what was his sister doing? While Alex was slowly dying inside, he tried to finish his food as quickly as possible without seeming piggish.

This whole dinner was getting way out of hand, but the moment Kara jumped on the table and threw her crotch in the uninterested woman's face was the moment Alex was going to run the hell away.


	3. Chapter Three

October 16th, 1820

Alex urged the door open gently; he'd been building up the courage to encounter Ms. Luthor all alone in his library since he extended the invitation for her to use it.

Usually, her mother guarded her like an irate mother hen with a superiority complex, making it impossible for Alex to spend any time with her.

Today Kara had cornered the unfortunate woman, and Alex was free.

Alex's eyes scanned the room until his gaze fell on the young woman, her head bent over an open book as her head moved back and forth. 

Alex felt his heart melt at the adorable sight she made; he'd never met a woman who had the effect on him that Lena did.

She still hadn't noticed he was watching her, Lena hadn't heard the door creaked open, and footsteps softly approach.

"Go away, John Thorpe, you tedious little man, Catherine is not for you!" Lena suddenly erupted with a frustrated rage that had Alex chucking.

Lena's head flashed up, her eyes wide when she saw Alex laughing at her, a firm pout spread across her lips. 

"I don't think he can hear you; shout a little louder." Alex joked. 

"I wouldn't be so smug if I was you; you may begin to remind me of Mr. Thorne." Lena huffed defensively. 

Alex smirked and strode towards Lena; Lena's gaze drew to his long fine legs; he must have done a lot of manual work, his muscular legs tensed against the confines of his pants.

A sudden unfamiliar heat shot to the center of her being; suddenly, she was achingly aware of her sex. 

Her breath caught in her throat as Alex pulled the chair next to her and sat down. They were so close Lena could reach across with her little finger and touch him.

Lena wished she could; with every part of her, Lena wanted to run her fingers along his heated skin.

Lena's skin flushed at the sudden intrusive thought; what would the man think if he knew what she was feeling right at this moment?

"Are you okay?" Alex asked softly.

"Oh, yes, I'm wonderful, thank you." Lena blushed to hide her face. 

"Are you sure? You look a little flushed." Alex said worriedly. He thought nothing of picking her hands up on his own and holding them.

Their eyes locked.

Alex ran his tongue along his suddenly dry and parched lips. His heartbeat hard against his chest, and Lena's hands become heavy in his hold. 

"Yes, I'm okay," Lena said after a deep gulp; her eyes followed the trail of Alex's tongue as it swept across his lips.

"Ms. Luthor." Alex barely breathed.

"Lena, call me Lena," Lena whispered, not noticing herself move closer; she was so consumed at the moment she didn't realize Alex had moved forward. 

"Lena.." 

It happened suddenly, both moving simultaneously as their lips met in a harsh explosive attack.

Alex's arms came up to rest on Lena's shoulders, holding her in place. 

Lena wrapped her arms around Alex's neck, pulling him close. Their mouths met and slide against each other. 

If their kissing before had been enthusiastic and passionate, this is downright pornographic. Lena could picture finding her brother's French porn collection when she was younger; she hadn't imagined she would be recreating some of the scenes.

Never breaking the kiss, Alex moves to stand up, pulling Lena with him; he lay Lena on the couch near the table and joined her.

They were fucking each others' mouths with their tongues, and their bodies are pressed tightly together. 

Lena instinctively wrapped her legs around Alex's waist and ground against his pelvis.

Lena groaned into their kiss when she felt Alex's hard length. 

One of Alex's hands moved to squeeze Lena's ass through her dress; the other was caressing her breasts through her top, wishing it wasn't in the way.

Lena had been so blinded by her rising lust that she had lost all reason. She clutched at Alex to pull him closer, rubbing herself against him length enjoying the feel of his stiff manhood against her center. 

Alex tried to calm his raging hormones; there was no way he could take her right here and now. Yet he couldn't stop his hands from exploring her perfect curves, his lips strayed from her lips down her chin and to her neck, placing open-mouthed kisses.

Dragging his tongue along the base of her neck, feeling her pulse beat. 

Lena let out a groan, she'd been kissed before, more than a few times, but she'd never experienced anything like this; her whole body seemed to come alive at his touch.

She never knew she could feel like this. 

xxx

Kara stifled a gasp as she opened the door and was met with the unexpected sight of her brother rolling around on top of Ms. Luthor. 

Her entrance had been unnoticed; she thanked her lucky stars for it. 

Kara stepped back, stumbling over her feet, and nearly tumbled to the ground, but she managed to right herself and exit without being noticed.

Kara had heard miracles happened every day, she never thought she would participate in one.

As she made her way down the hallway, Kara found herself puzzled; how did Alex do it?

Lena was eating his face off just now like she had every right in the world, yet Lillian was as cold as an iceberg.

Kara was pretty sure even an iceberg was warm compared to Lillian Luthor. 

Kara headed below the ship, she had needed to ask Alex something, but as her brother was busy, Kara went down to inspect their hostage.

The sound of shackles echoed in the darkness; light came from the little round windows scattered around the darkened room.

The foul stench of body odor offended her senses as she drew closer to the shadowy figure. 

"Where's my family, you piece of scum?" Lex spat between his teeth; he didn't necessarily care about the answer. He just hated that he had been captured; his reputation would be tarnished when the news got back to London.

Kara grinned. "Actually, your sister is at this moment in time, getting plowed by my brother."

"What!" Lex shouted.

Kara leaned closer to whisper. "From the noises, she was making, I think she liked it, begging him for more." Kara winked, jumping back to avoid Lex's rage. 

"You disgusting vagabonds, keep your filthy fingers off my sister!" Lex raged.

"It's sad; I think your wife would be jealous if we hadn't forgotten her and left her on the other ship," Kara said with mock sadness. "Never-ending I'm sure she's getting seen to by some kind sailor, comforting her in your tragic absence." 

Kara smirked, turning away; she enjoyed tormenting the man; he was an arrogant, pompous asshole. 

"How long are we stuck here?" Lex struggled with his confines, sending the musical tone of steel clanging together around the darkroom.

"Until they pay your ransom, get comfortable. It will be a while." 

xxxx

Alex suddenly snapped back to reality when he felt Lena's hand moving down his leg seeking entrance into his breeches; he needed to stop things now before they went too far. 

He shouldn't have started them in the first place; he'd been so wrong for contemplating the beautiful woman in this way. 

"Lena, wait, stop." Alex gasped as he pulled away from the intoxicating woman's lips; he'd fallen into madness. He was sure of that. 

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Lena asked breathlessly. 

"Oh, sweetheart, no, you did everything very right," Alex said, climbing off the couch and righting his attire. "It's just, we cannot; I mean, it would be inappropriate of us to continue."

"Oh." Suddenly Lena remembered the rules of society; after months on the sea, she'd entirely forgotten, and she was sure Alex's heady kisses had fizzled her brain far more.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked when he'd finally recovered his breath if none of his senses. He could still see himself lying on top of Lena; he could still feel her body under his curious and motivated hands. 

"Yes, I'm quite okay," Lena replied. 

"Good, I err...I should leave you to get back to your reading now." Alex said, then quickly stepped out of the room, leaving Lena shocked, staring at the door, her jaw falling open at his sudden exit. 

"What an extraordinary man," Lena whispered. 

Her gaze flicked to where she had left her book, open and discarded suddenly at this moment it held no interest for her, Henry Tilney must have done this to Catherine, drew her mind in crazy knots until she could think only of him. 

Every thought drew back to Alex; no matter what she was doing, her mind came around to Alex Danvers. 

Lena's feet moved before she had a chance to think; she wasn't going to let Alex escape. 

Lena marched with a purpose to Alex's night quarters, the one she had been sharing with him ever since her first night on the ship, much to her mother's vast disapproval. 

A gasp escaped her lips when she opened the door and was confronted by the sight of Alex half-dressed. He stood now horrified at her, a strange wooden length in his hand. 

Lena let her eyes drop to shamelessly observe the parts of him that were free to her gaze. Her eyes widened at the lack of appendage she expected to find there. 

"Lena, what are you doing here?" Alex asked hurriedly as he struggled to pull up his trousers and put his phallus in the draw; he'd have to do without that for a little bit; he felt somewhat odd without it. 

Lena couldn't reply. 

"I can explain." Alex sighed; he didn't like seeing the look in Lena's eyes. 

"You're a woman." Lena gasped. 

Alex let out a breath; how the hell did he explain something he didn't understand himself? "I was born a female, yes, but, oh, this is so hard to explain. Have you ever wished you were something else? That you hadn't been cursed with what you have and instead could choose?"

"Every day," Lena admitted. 

"That is my life; when I began this course of life, I found a way to freely act out that what I wished most, and this is why...." Alex motioned with his hands. "I didn't wish to deceive you; I simply lost my head back there."

Lena narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips; Alex was still the most handsome man she'd ever seen, he always made her stomach flutter, and her heart beat faster. 

Her center still hummed from his initial promises, and Lena didn't seem to have much care other than to think Alex was an utterly brave human being who defied norms to live life as he truly wished. 

Somehow knowing she knew his secret when few people did, made it all the sexier. 

"You left a little early; I'd hoped we could continue what you promised." Lena purred, slithering towards him, her hips moving hypnotizingly. 

Alex's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"I don't care; you're more than man enough for me, Captain Danvers; I think you should show me." Lena's voice was as thick and sweet as honey, her eyes were aimed at him, and they spoke words that had Alex stumbling backward. 

There was no way this kind of dream came true; at any moment, he would wake up.


End file.
